


Would it be okay if I came home to you?

by Saltedkiss



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cause that's what this is, Did I Mention Fluff Yet?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, Pendragon Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltedkiss/pseuds/Saltedkiss
Summary: The day has finally arrived and Arthur couldn't be happier. This is it. This is the day he's finally getting married to the love of his life. His Merlin.Day 2: “I’m so proud of you.” + Established relationship
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066913
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Would it be okay if I came home to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellamyblakru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/gifts).



> The song that's referenced, is [_Home to you_ , by Sigrid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmFosypl0VY).  
> I recommend playing it when it's mentioned in the story. 
> 
> A huge thanks to the admins for organising this event!

“Morgana, I swear to God, if you start crying now, I’m going to lose it, too,” Arthur said, his voice rough, “Don’t you dare.” 

“I’m... I’m sorry, you just look so...” Morgana choked up as she looked up at her brother, her silver-green eyes all but drowned in unshed tears of happiness. And who could blame her, really. This was it. This was the day he’d finally say those two words to Merlin. Their wedding day. Arthur blinked to keep his own tears at bay. If he sniffled, it was because of allergies. Surely, Morgana would know that. 

Arthur grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her against his chest, enveloping her in a tight hug he hoped would pass on the message he didn’t have words for. How much he loved her. How grateful he was to have her by his side. How much her presence meant to him. And maybe, just maybe it did. Her shoulders shook as she wept against the lapels of his suit jacket. His _wedding_ suit. 

After a while, she let go of him, one hand on his cheek while blindly searching behind her back with the other for a tissue to do some damage control on her make up. Not that she needed to worry, Arthur thought, his sister looked beautiful as ever. 

“I’m so proud of you, Arthur,” Morgana choked out. 

“Thank you.” 

Damn allergies. 

Arthur looked in the mirror behind his sister and gave himself the final once-over. The dark suit he wore, the cornflower pocket square Morgana had told him brought out the blue in both his eyes and Merlin’s. He beamed at the overjoyed blond staring back at him. 

His hands trembled, as he fumbled with the ring in his pocket. It was still there, just like it had been the last fifty times or so he had reached for it, just to make sure. The heavy platinum ring had been his mother’s once. They'd had it resized so it would fit Merlin. After making sure it was tucked away safely, Arthur’s hand slid to his other pocket, where he knew he’d find a folded piece of paper. Of course Morgana had an exact copy in her clutch bag as well, and he’d given one to Lancelot, too, just in case. One could never be too sure. The sheet of paper held the words that had been both the easiest and most difficult Arthur had ever written in his life. His wedding vows. He felt as if he could have written a dozen more pages and it still wouldn’t have sufficed. How could it ever, when there simply weren’t enough words to describe how every single smile of his soon-to-be husband warmed his heart in a different way. And yet, Merlin knew. Merlin knew how Arthur’s world revolved around him and him alone. Had done so since the day they’d met. Arthur was sure of it. 

As that last thought filled his mind, Arthur released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. A sense of calm came over him. His Merlin was waiting for him. And if that didn't stop the churning in his stomach, nothing ever would. 

He tore his gaze off of the reflection in the mirror and looked at his sister again. 

“Show time,” he said. 

She nodded and took the bouquet Gwen had made. “Show time.” 

Morgana and Arthur walked over to a closed door, knowing their friends would be waiting for him on the other side. He knew that, on the other side of the room, Merlin would be waiting behind another closed door, together with Gaius. They’d both open it at the same time, and walk up to each other. They’d walk down their half of the aisle, only to meet each other in the middle. There, they would bind themselves to the other, in front of their loved ones. 

Arthur swallowed down the lump that had appeared in his throat the moment the first notes of Sigrid’s _Home to you_ came through the speakers, and offered his arm to Morgana. They opened the door that would lead them into the hall the ceremony would take place in, and saw how, on the other side of the room, another door opened. 

Out came Merlin and Gaius, although, as far as Arthur was concerned, anyone could have walked Merlin down his side of the aisle. He only had eyes for his fiancé. And how could he not. Merlin’s bright smile lit up the room. Arthur knew that smile was for him, and him alone. Even from the distance, he could see how Merlin’s eyes filled up. In an attempt to hold it together, he let his gaze go over Merlin’s strong, lean body that was hugged by the perfectly tailored suit that matched Arthur’s. By the time his eyes had dried enough for him to look up at his lover’s face again, they’d both reached the middle of the room, where Morgana kissed his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Gaius hugged Merlin. The old man’s shoulders shook a little. He straightened them before turning to Arthur. Arthur nodded at Gaius and held out his hand, palm facing up. Gaius placed Merlin’s hand in Arthur’s. 

“Hey,” Merlin whispered. Arthur barely recognised Merlin’s voice. He squeezed Merlin’s hand. Merlin squeezed back. 

“You look...” 

Arthur swallowed. 

“Yeah. You too.” 

Arthur slid a hand to the back of Merlin’s neck and took a step forward. 

Arthur leaned in close and pressed his lips to Merlin’s. For a moment it was just the two of them. Nothing existed except for where their bodies touched. Their hands, the nape of Merlin’s neck, his soft lips against Arthur’s. The sound of people clapping around them only registered when Arthur finally pulled back. Someone even whistled. Probably Gwaine, he thought. 

“You weren't supposed to do that until later, you know,” Merlin smiled. 

“I know."

"Besides, we'll have the rest of our lives to-"

Merlin's next words never made it past Arthur's lips. As far as he was concerned, _the rest of their lives_ couldn't start soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my work! As always, let me know what you think in the comments. It's much appreciated!  
> I'm not a native speaker and don't have a beta, so if there's anything that needs fixing, feel free to tell me! <3


End file.
